


A day at the podrace

by Cicuta_virosa



Series: Dark Mandalore Empire [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Mandalore, Dark!Bo-Katan, F/F, Knotting, Power Imbalance, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rape, Sibling Incest, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicuta_virosa/pseuds/Cicuta_virosa
Summary: Bo-Katan, General of the Mandalore expansionnist Empire, just took Tatooine, and the locals are giving a spectacle in her honors. Except she's terribly bored by the race.





	A day at the podrace

  
“All of this is boring,” Bo-Katan, Mandalore most favored general and sister of the Empress remarked.  
  
“I suppose it passes for good entairtenement on a sand trap like this world,” General Ursa Wren said.  
  
They were friends, as much as two female Mandalorian Alpha, raised in a violent culture and on a constant rut due to artificial hormones could be, and as Tatooine organized podraces competitions after podraces competitions in honour of the conquering armies, Bo-Katan supposed Ursa was better company than all the creeping local worms trying to creep in her good graces. Not that they had a chance. Tatooine’s entire command structure would now be Mandalorians only. They weren’t an expansionnist culture for nothing.  
  
Another podrace exploded and Bo-Katan sighed. How could an explosion you hadn’t done yourself be any interesting?  
  
Her gaze wandered away. Boring, all of this was boring. If Satine hadn’t been so exasperated by the numbers of victims when Bo-Katan had taken Nar Shaddaa, she wouldn’t play so nice here, but it was bor-  
  
Her thoughts derailled.  
  
Here. On the side of the paddocks, two delicious Rutian Twi'lek, of the teal model. From where she was, they seemed almost identical. The day suddenly became a lot more interesting.  
  
Ursula followed her gaze and laughed: “Didn’t you have fun enough when we took Jabba’s palace? The only place in the whole galaxy with prettier Omega girls than our Empress’s harem!”  
  
Bo-Katan smirked. Yes, she had had fun, she even had choosen a few to send home, two for Satine because of protocol and one for her, but it was three days ago, a whole life for an Alpha under such medication. She snapped her fingers and one of her aids, understanding without words, immediatly disapparead into the corridor behind the balcony.  
  
Ursa took another long sip of her ale, and asked:  
  
“Don’t you have enough Twi'lek already?”  
  
“I didn’t say I wanted to bring them back. And no, not like that. I have three Lethan Twi'leks, it’s always what Satine choose when she doesn’t know what to gift me.”  
  
The two Twi'leks were brought back by Bo-Katan’s aid and the General’s interest went up another notch. They were really identical. They were also wearing slaves collar but if their Master, whoever that was, knew what were good for them, they were already scrambling to gift them to the invading general and hoping they could obtain something for that.  
  
The two Twi'leks knelt with grace without a word. Well-trained, too. Bo-Katan seized one by the chin, forcing her face up to examin her.  
  
“What’s your name, pet?”  
  
“Tann Gella, Mistress.”  
  
“And that one, is she your sister?”  
  
“Yes, Mistress, my twin.”  
  
“Good, good. I don’t have twin. Perhaps I will keep you, finally.”  
  
Bo-Katan snapped her fingers again and the aids left the balcony, and, after a glare from the Kryze sister, Ursa did too, with a snort, and taking with here the demijohn of ale.  
  
“Disrob,” Bo-Katan ordered, finishing her glass, and opening her belt at the same time, and they obeyed. No scars, no mark, perfect. Her taste ran more to human female omega, but her harem contained a few variations, just to spice her life. The shoots made her constanly angry, horny, perpetually stuck into a fuck or fight reflex, but that didn’t mean she would renounce some standards, she was of the noble house of Kryze, people would have laughed!  
  
Soon, one of the twin was between Bo-Katan’s legs, licking her shaft like she was born for that, making interesting, keening noises, as her sister, kneeling behind her, prepared her ass. Smart girls, who knew Alpha could go from holes to holes and not bother too much about the Omega’s opinion.  
  
Bo-Katan took care of not grabing the lekku but the headdress of the first slave: she didn’t care to cause disconfort, but causing pain for pain was for idiots, not Alpha enough to make their slaves obey without it.  
  
“Like that, girl,” she purred, having already forgotten the young Twi'lek name. She brushed the corner of the blue lips, nicely streched around her girth. She pushed her down further and the Twi'lek took it whithout trouble, letting the Alpha use her throat. Her hands were nicely closed behind her back, like the good pet she was. Yes, Bo-Katan thought, she would bring them back finally. She just would need to check the numbers before, and to send Satine a few other bedslaves, if the numbers in their harem were too close, or her sister would never shut up about it.  
  
Protocol, phew!  
  
She pulled the pretty mouth back and ordered: “Ass up, the two of you.”  
  
The one who hadn’t been prepared didn’t even hesitate. Yes, they were well-trained. Bo-Katan took care of her pets, and she rewarded obediance, those two wouldn’t be unhappy in her harem.  
The view was quite pretty when they shifted on their hands and knees; ass in the air and elbows on the dirty floors. Two identical asses and Bo-Katan spanked them a few times, more playful than hard.  
  
Around them, the people on the other balcony were looking, and pretending not to, and Bo-Katan really, really loved her life, right in that moment, boring podraces totally forgotten. She lined up her cock and pushed, with a groan, into a deliciously tight and warm cunt.  
  
Her pace was brutal, fast, earning herself weak cries and whimpering noises. The slave under her was really enrapturing and, the chemical burning in her veins, the Kryze sister knew she wouldn’t stop before having all their holes a few times. And perhaps to spend on their faces too, they would be quite a view, an Alpha sperm dripping from their long lashes…perhaps on their breasts too.  
  
She spilled for the first time with a long groan, her knot growing and locking them together. Waiting for it to go down, she ordered the tied slave to eat out her sister to pass the time with a nice view.  
  
That day really was looking up.


End file.
